


Soaked

by iammyownmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, i know it's gonna be fluffy though so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownmachine/pseuds/iammyownmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has just started his second year of college when a soaked neighbor shows up on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Dean Winchester had moved from the dorms into the new apartment building about a mile away from his college, and just opposite of Sam’s predictions, he’d yet to meet his neighbors outside a polite nod in passing. It wasn’t that he didn’t like people – he just didn’t like introducing himself to people.

Such was the reason Dean was so surprised to hear several raps on his door at almost 3am. That, and no one just shows up uninvited at 3 in the friggin’ morning, regardless of introductions. He’d been dozing up until them – unable to really sleep but unable to actually pay attention to whichever rerun of a show was playing on his TV. But, as per usual, as soon as his snooze was interrupted, every last one of his nerves were on high alert. He sat up from the couch just as another series of knocks pounded on his door.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” he shouted mid pound, and they halted. He yawned right before he’d opened his door, then froze in his tracks.

Standing on the doorstep was a young man who he was pretty sure he’d seen around the apartment before. That wasn’t as surprising, though, as what he was wearing. Or rather, not wearing. Standing in front Dean was a man clad only in a T-shirt and boxers, and he was sopping wet.|

“I’m so sorry to bother you but my fire alarm went off and I just need a towel that’s not soaked,” the guy fired off rapidly, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Oh, uh, sure, come in.” Dean backed up to let the man in, shutting the door after him. “Just, uh, just wait here, I’ll grab a towel and some, er… pants.” The man nodded an affirmative and Dean took off into his apartment to find a towel and clean sweatpants. 

He returned shortly to find the man standing awkwardly in the same spot he’d left him in, looking around Dean’s living room with a pleasantly simple interest. Dean made a coughing noise in the back of his throat to catch the other’s attention, who upon seeing Dean broke into a wide smile and walked over to him. 

“Thank you very much,” he said, taking the towel and rubbing it through his hair with a small sigh. 

Dean draped the sweatpants across the back of the couch and stood back, observing the man drying his hair with a small frown. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Dean started slightly when the man spoke again, and quickly shook his head. 

“Uh, no, I uh…” He cleared his throat again. “What exactly did you do to set the alarm off at 3am?”

The man laughed and reached for the sweatpants. “Roommate. Not exactly the best at turning the stove off when she’s done with her late-night pre-clubbing snacking.” He shrugged. “I usually catch her but tonight I decided I was gonna actually sleep. That was the plan anyway, then… Well, you know.” He laughed slightly and sighed.

Dean nodded. “Man, that must really suck. Doesn’t she realize that could like, burn the building down if it sparks?”

“Hm, probably. She doesn’t really think about that sort of thing. Goes by an ‘if the chances are slim enough it won’t happen to me’ kind of life rule. I’m pretty sure she’s decided that it’s a good rule only because it hasn’t gotten her seriously hurt yet.”

“And you live with her?” Dean asked, trying – and failing desperately – to mask his incredulity.

“Yup. Have done for a while; I think that kind of thing happens when you have a cousin who lives without responsibility,” the man responded. “You get used to it, though. Used to freak me out on a nightly basis, but after a month or so I realized that if I didn’t ignore it I was going to stress myself out until I become the living, breathing definition of worry. So I ignore it. When it doesn’t set the fire alarm off, that is.” He sighed. “So, anyway, sorry about the intrusion. I should probably go see what the damage is. Mind if I bring these back tomorrow afternoon? Might come in handy with the clean-up.”

When Dean nodded, the man thanked him graciously and turned to leave. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to face Dean again. “Wait, I should probably know whose clothes I’m taking, other than Apartment number 205?”

“Oh. It’s uh, Dean. Winchester, that is.”

“Lovely to meet you, Dean. My name is Castiel Novak. Do sleep well, and thanks again for the towel and pants.”

And with that, Castiel turned and left Dean’s apartment, and Dean resumed his lazy sprawl on the couch. But this time, his partial dreams were punctuated with piercing blue eyes.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas says thanks, and Dean teases Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this!! Hopefully I will be able to update a bit more on a weekly basis in the future.  
> Also, thank you guys for the kudos, they really mean a lot. :D

It had been about a week since Castiel had dropped off Dean’s freshly washed towel and pants, with a note of thanks.

_Hello Dean._  
 _Thank you so much (again) for the towel and pants. In case you were curious, there wasn’t much damage and Meg - she’s my roommate - is paying for it. She is forbidden from using the stove unless I’m in the room with her from now until she moves out._  
 _Best wishes,  
_ _Castiel_

Dean hadn’t seen him since that night, which was odd in that their apartment building wasn’t all that big, and he could clearly remember Castiel coming into the bookstore every few days. Dean was surprised at himself for being aware of all that. He’d met the guy once, and it hadn’t been all that much of a meeting. Name swap and sweatpant-lending in the middle of the night isn’t usually the most conventional of introductions. All Dean knew about him was that he had a roommate and that his name was damn weird. Biblical, he was pretty sure; it sounded that way, anyway. Sam would know about that kind of thing.

That thought prompted Dean to get up and wander into the closet-sized kitchen housed by his closet-sized apartment. He hadn’t called home since he’d come back from his summer visit several months ago. His parents and brother had no idea that he’d landed the job that he’d talked their ears off about, or that his only verbal interaction with anyone in his building was a random man who’d shown up at his door soaking in his underwear because of a crazy roommate. On second thought, he might only tell Sammy about that one.

He dialed up the land-line first, hoping that if he’d talked to his parents first, he’d have as much time as possible to talk to Sammy. He loved his parents, but he’d never had the same connection with them as he’d grown up having with Sam. Even at 16 and 20 they told each other almost everything.

The phone buzzed in his ear once, twice, three times before someone picked it up. “Hello, this is Mary Winchester, how can I help you?”

Dean’s first thought upon hearing his mother’s voice was that she sounded impatient and flustered, as though she’d just had to drop an important project to pick up the phone. “Hey Mom, it’s me,” Dean replied, leaning back against the counter.

“Oh, Dean!” His mother muttered for a moment, and he could hear some shuffling sound before she came back. When she did, she sounded further away, as though she wasn’t speaking directly into the receiver. He had a momentary image of his mother pressing the phone between her head and her shoulder so she could use both hands on her project. “What’s up, sweetheart?”

“Not much, just wanted to say hi. I got that bookstore job I was telling you about. Is this, uh, not a great time to call?”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, I’m so glad; you sounded very excited about that. And um...” There was a pause after that, interspersed with quiet mumbling. “Hm. Would you like to talk to your brother, now?”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry for interrupting you, Mom.”

“Oh it’s fine, Dean, and I would love to talk to you more, but you’re right, this wasn’t the best coincidental afternoon, and I am a bit busy. SAM.”

Dean hummed Wanted Dead or Alive into his phone as he listened to his mother calling his brother to the phone and the subsequent shuffling as the Winchester’s home phone traded hands.

“Hey Dean!” Dean heard Sam say happily, and he stopped humming. “Wait, was that you humming Bon Jovi? Really?”

“Hey, Bon Jovi rocks on occasion. That song happens to be one of those occasions.”

“Ha. Whatever, Dean. So, how’s life out in the Great Northwest?”

“Wet and windy, mostly. School’s been pretty cool, though. Mostly, anyway. My math teacher rocks just about as hard as my boss sucks.”

“Oh, so you finally found a job?” Sam asked, his voice positively dripping with snarky false surprise.

“Shut up, Bigfoot. I happen to remember you still being unemployed?”

“Point.”

“Damn right.”

“It’s at that bookstore/coffee shop hybrid thing, right? The one you talked our ears off about?”

“That’s the one.”

“Ah, great! And joking aside, Dean, I am glad you got it. I know you were fidgety last year because you had nothing to do in your spare time.”

“Yup, s’all good.” Dean didn't really want to talk about the year prior, so he decided to change the subject. “So, how’s life for you back home? Managed to find your balls and ask that girl Ruby out, yet?”

Ruby Cortese had moved from Idaho in when Sam was in 8th grade, and Sam had been crushing hard on her ever since. Dean really didn't like the girl - he thought she was a liar and manipulator - but he never got tired of teasing Sam about her.

Sam coughed loudly in surprise, and Dean imagined his ears turning bright red. “Uh, huh, right. No, I uh... Yeah, no, I didn't get around to it.’

“Didn't get around to it? What does that mean?”

“I mean I didn't and I’m not planning on it. Like, ever. She’s not playing the same ballgame as me, let alone in the same ballpark.”

“Come on, Sam, you know that’s bullshit. Any girl I remember being there’d be lucky to have you, especially a weirdo like-”

“Dean, she’s gay. She came in the first day attached at the mouth to Lilith.”

“Oh.” That was unexpected. “Wait, Lilith’s the creepy blonde one, right?”

“The one and only. So, yeah. Asking Ruby out is not a thing that’s going to happen.”

“That sucks, Sammy,” Dean said sympathetically. He elected to leave out the ' I mean, I’m damn glad you two aren't going out because I think she’d end up doing something real shitty to you, I think don’t get defensive. But still, I know what that’s like and it sucks.”

“Well, it’s life. I’ll get over it, it’s been a few months already. So, how about you? Make any new friends at school or work? Oh, or that new apartment? You did move to a new apartment, didn't you?”

“Yes, and actually, yeah I've met one new person. Funny story, actually, dude showed up sopping wet on my doorstep.”

“Excuse me?”

Dean laughed. “Yup. Cause of a reckless roommate leaving their stove on while he was asleep.”

“Wait, he showed up on your doorstep soaking and naked?”

Sammy was laughing, Dean could hear him - not full blown guffaws, but he could hear the sniggering. “No, of course not, who would do that? Besides crazy homeless guys. No, he wasn't naked. Name was Castiel, I think.”

“So you two hit it off? Found your new BFF at 3 in the morning?”

“Dude, no one’s gonna top Jo and Charlie in the 'BFF' category. And uh, I thought we did? He gave me my towel back about a week ago, but I haven’t seen him since. Might’ve been a one-time deal. But hey, at least I know _one_ of my neighbors now, right?”

“Riiight. Well, it was awesome to talk to you, man, but I gotta go, Mr. Turner’s started piling on the history homework already.”

“Alright, take it easy. I’ll call again soon, next few weeks probably.”

“Brilliant. I wanna hear all about how your new friendship’s blossoming.”

“If you were here I’d whap you on the head. Go study, Sasquatch.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch. Bye, Sammy.”

“Bye, Dean.”

_Click._

 


End file.
